1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper container, and more particularly to a container made of paper and having a central disk-like sheet and an annular sectorial side face attached to a peripheral edge of the central sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional paper container (40), as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, is formed on a paper sheet (30) which has multiple concentric circles. Therefore, by proper pressing, multiple paper containers (40) are formed. Furthermore, patterns (41) are formed on side walls of the paper container (40) to increase the paper container strength to resist deformation.
However, after a paper container (40) of this kind is formed, forming the patterns (41) on the side walls of the paper container (40) increases the manufacture and labor cost. Besides, because the paper container is made from a single paper sheet (30), the base ring, which later on is held by a user, has poor heat isolation such that the user can not hold the paper container if the paper container is filled with a hot content.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved paper container to mitigate the aforementioned problems.